Enseñame a besar
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: senketsu se esta adaptando a su vida humana, pero aun no entiende muchas cosas asi que le pedira a ryuko que se las explique. disfruten de este oneshot de ryuko y senketsu las rewievs son bieb recibidas


**Nota: ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados son de mi propiedad; son propiedad de la serie kill la kill y de trigger**

Enséñame a besar

Un día como cualquiera en la mansión kiryuin, senketsu paseaba por la sala y de repente se sentó en el sofá con una mirada muy pensativa, hace días que el tenia una duda de la cual el deseaba una respuesta. Rascaba su cabeza y suspiraba respecto a tal duda la cual el deseaba que alguien se la aclarara, y se le ocurrió preguntarle a su buena amiga ryuko, así que se levanto del sofá, tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia el cuarto de ryuko. Entro en su cuarto sin tocar como es su costumbre, ella estaba sentada en la computadora viendo videos cuando noto que senketsu había entrado.

**Ryuko:** hola, ¿que pasa senketsu?

**Senketsu: **Ryuko. ¿Qué es besar?

**Ryuko:** ¿AH? ¿Por que me preguntas eso senketsu?

Ryuko se extraño ante esa pregunta, ¿Por qué el quería saber eso? Después de todo eso no le importaba cuando el era un kamui, pero luego ryuko pensó que tal ves como ahora el es humano pues obviamente tenia varias dudas.

**Ryuko:** y ¿a que se debe esa pregunta eh?

**Senketsu:** bueno es que la semana pasada caminaba por el jardín y observe a uzu y nonon besándose, y desde ese día tengo la duda acerca de ese rito extraño.

**Ryuko:** bueno, eh el besarse se da cuando hay atracción física entre un chico y una chica y es una forma de expresar el afecto y amor que se tienen. En el caso de ellos dos lo hacen porque son una pareja.

**Senketsu:** oh, ya entiendo, pero y eso ¿como se hace?

**Ryuko:** ¿eh? (levemente sonrojada) pero ¿por que me preguntas? Una cosa es preguntar que es eso y otra cosa es preguntar como se hace.

**Senketsu:** (tirándose boca arriba en la cama) entonces explícamelo, no debe ser tan difícil, o ¿si?

**Ryuko:** es-es complicado, además ¿para que quieres saber de esto? Y ¿Por qué tanto interés?

**Senketsu:** (suspiro) bueno, es que la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que se siente, yo nunca eh besado a nadie y ahora que soy humano siento muchas cosas raras.

**Ryuko:** bueno, era de esperarse, eres un hombre y….. Los hombres son distintos a nosotras las mujeres.

**Ryuko:** creo que tienes razón, esa radiación me cambio para siempre, pero si voy a ser un humano tengo que saber y hacer lo mismo que ustedes (rascando su cara)

**Ryuko:** si tantas ganas y curiosidad tienes ¿por que no sales con una chica y la besas?

**Senketsu:** naaa, a mi no se meda mucho lo de las citas. (Sentándose en la cama y observando a ryuko) y que tal si…. Ryuko, ¡enséñame tú a besar!

**Ryuko:** ¿QUE? (sonrojada) ¿como me pides eso?

**Senketsu:** pero tú eres mi amiga, y eh visto que has besado a muchos chicos en las fiestas.

**Ryuko:** p-pero ¿por que yo? (sonrojada) Satsuki también es tu amiga, p-pídeselo a ella.

**Senketsu:** (tumbándose sobre la cama) no creo que ella quiera, parece que mi forma humana no le atrae mucho.

En realidad no era verdad, a satsuki le parecía muy guapo el senketsu humano. En realidad senketsu aparenta unos 23 años, es de la misma estatura que satsuki, tiene cabello negro rebelde con unos rayos o mechones rojos al igual que ryuko, ojos dorados, y un físico musculoso además de una piel blanca algo pálida.

**Ryuko:** ¿ah si? Pero de todos modos no voy a besarte.

**Senketsu:** ¿entonces mi apariencia te desagrada?

**Ryuko:** n-no ¡para nada! En realidad a mi me pareces guapo (escondiendo su cara apenada)

**Senketsu:** ¿enserio? Pues eres la primer persona ala que le agrado con mi estado actual (sonriendo) anda ryuko por favor, nunca te pido nada, además no creo que sea tan grave. O acaso es que besas terrible y por eso es que no tienes novio jajaja.

**Ryuko:** ash ¿como te atreves?, ya veras (levantándose de la silla) ¡ven aquí y ponte de pie!

**Senketsu:** (murmurando) sabia que provocarla funcionaria (levantándose de la cama y colocándose en frente de ryuko)

**Ryuko:** (muy sonrojada) ok, primero pon tus manos en mi cintura.

**Senketsu:** ok, ¿así? (colocando sus manos en la cintura de ryuko)

**Ryuko:** (voz nerviosa) s-si así, ahora voy a colocar mis manos alrededor de tu cuello

**Senketsu:** parece fácil, ¿ahora que?

**Ryuko:** si claro, ahora viene lo difícil (inhalando y exhalando) ahora cierra tus ojos.

**Senketsu:** esta bien, pero ¿es necesario cerrarlos?

**Ryuko:** a nadie le gusta que lo vean mientras esta besando. Así que suavemente abre tus labios eh inclina un poco tu cabeza.

**Senketsu:** ¿así estoy bien? (Inclinándose)

**Ryuko:** perfecto, abre tus labios suavemente, (sonrojada) voy a colocar los míos sobre los tuyos…. Y déjate llevar por los movimientos que haga, ¡pero no hables!

**Senketsu:** umju (balbuceando)

**Ryuko:** uf, aquí voy senketsu s-solo déjate llevar (besando suavemente los labios de senketsu)

Y así ryuko beso suavemente los labios de senketsu, al principio era lento y suave aunque senketsu no agarraba el ritmo, pero después de unos segundos senketsu logro agarrar el ritmo, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se agito poco a poco, sentía muchas cosas dentro de el, aparentemente la testosterona de su cuerpo se activo haciendo que empezara a disfrutar esa nueva experiencia, luego sintió dentro de su boca la lengua de ryuko, el no opuso resistencia y la acepto, ambos estaban jugando con sus lenguas y entre movimientos se daban pequeños mordiscos en sus labios. Hubo silencio en la habitación por unos momentos y solo la respiración de ambos se escuchaba, tras un beso de 5 minutos finalizo el beso, ryuko observo a senketsu y le hablo.

**Ryuko:** (sonrojada y susurrándole suavemente) y…. ¿Que… te pareció?

**Senketsu:** (mirando a ryuko, con su mano acariciando suavemente su cara y susurrándole) m-me gusto mucho (sonrojado) creo que ya se lo básico, g-gracias ryuko.

Senketsu se separo de ryuko y camino hasta la puerta en silencio cuando de repente ryuko lo agarro del brazo haciendo que se volteara, le dio un fuerte abrazo estrujando a senketsu contra su cuerpo, lo miro fijamente y sin decir nada le planto un pequeño pero cariñoso beso, finalmente le susurro suavemente.

**Ryuko:** (sonrojada y susurrándole) si tu quieres…. puedes venir otra vez a practicar conmigo.

**Senketsu:** (sonrojado) t-ten por seguro que volveré para recibir mas clases…. Ryuko. (Sonriéndole y dándole un beso en su mejilla) tengo que irme.

Senketsu se fue del cuarto, y mientras bajaba la escalera recordaba esa nueva experiencia repasándola una y otra vez, con su mano acariciaba sus labios, y acostándose boca arriba sobre el sofá de la sala senketsu finalmente entendió que era ese ritual que para el hasta ese momento le parecía extraño.

**Senketsu:** ¡valla! (suspirando y acariciando sus labios) ¡así que eso es besar! (pequeña risa) ¡genial, es lo mejor que eh sentido!


End file.
